


No More Kissing

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [64]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Hela threatens to stop kissing you.
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Kudos: 7





	No More Kissing

There were days when you worked too much and forgot to do basic things like eat, drink water, and take breaks. Sometimes you just got in a grove and couldn’t stop. Hela hated it when you did this. She would constantly remind you that you needed to do basic human actions in order to keep going.

One day she practically had to drag you away from your desk so that you would stop doing your work. You had complained as she did it, but one look from you had you clamping your mouth shut.

Today was another one of those days where you weren’t taking care of yourself properly. Hela was standing back with arms folded across her chest just shaking her head at you. Because you were in the zone you didn’t even notice her glaring at you.

“Y/N, if you don’t take proper care of yourself I am going to take away kisses until you start,” she said, her tone threatening.

Those words made you pause and whirl around to face her, “Wait! No! Don’t take kissing away from me!” You said in a panic. “Please don’t take kissing away from me.”

She arched an eyebrow at you, “Well then you better take better care of yourself.”

“All right, all right!” You got up and began putting together lunch for yourself and making sure your water was filled.

When you were eating she came over and kissed the top of your head, “That’s much better.”

From that point on you made a better effort to start taking better care of yourself so Hela wouldn’t threaten to get rid of kisses anymore.


End file.
